


What Happens at the Masquerade

by twixtinfinity



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixtinfinity/pseuds/twixtinfinity
Summary: What happens at the Masquerade stays at the Masquerade. Pre-plague. Asra decides to tease his lover with magic in public. Asra x Alba (female apprentice). PIV sex. PWP. Questionable consent.





	What Happens at the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJulesWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJulesWrites/gifts).



Asra loved the Masquerade. It wasn't the people - he’d never liked people much. It wasn't the food - though the food was amazing. It wasn't even the fireworks or glitter everywhere. It was the atmosphere, the idea the world was full of endless possibilities, endless wonder, endless beauty. Though if he wanted endless wonder and beauty…

Alba stood at their booth, glowing like a beacon in a low-cut, form-fitting blue silk tunic the color of her eyes, dark curls swept to one side to more prominently display the expanse of soft olive skin. This was what he loved about the Masquerade, how she forgot to be afraid, the little mouse her family made her, donning confidence along with the mask he’d made her. Normally he only saw this when they were alone, the spark flaring up when she saw him wanting her, needing her. When he’d touch her, burning with desire, he’d see the change; she’d suddenly realize she was beautiful, powerful, a goddess in his arms that left him always wanting more.

Like the best of flirts, she smiled at their latest customer, hands weaving gracefully as she extolled their wares. He thought he recognized the red hair behind the beaked mask - some doctor blown in on the last tide - but the name slipped his mind. The customer was head and shoulders over his lover, bending down to speak to her, eyes constantly distracted from her face to his view of her breasts. Smiling sweetly, Alba cut her eyes to Asra, winking at him mischievously. This would be the last sale of the day, then they could rush off and have some fun, but he was ready for fun now, impatient to have his lover again.

Pretending to ignore the pair from his perch on the shop’s steps, he looked down at the picnic basket he’d prepared for them, digging in it idly like he was checking the contents. With a slow breath, he let his magic loose to reach across the market, fluttering in a gentle caress against Alba’s spine. At first she didn’t react, continuing to extol the virtues of this herb and that to her admirer, ignoring Asra until he repeated it, letting his magic slide further down to the curve of her hips. Drawing the doctor's attention to a different herb, she glanced back to the shop, eyes narrowing at her lover. Asra blinked back at her innocently, face blank as he plucked a strawberry from the basket and bit in.

The berry was sweet and juicy, just like Alba, and he devoured it slowly, eyes never leaving hers. A bit of the juice leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he scooped it up with a finger. Making sure she was still watching him, he sensually licked his finger clean, his magic licking at the back of her neck in the same rhythm. She shuddered delicately, eyes hot before the red haired man drew her attention once again.

Pretending to look in the basket for another treat, he watched through his eyelashes as his magic kissed its way from the back of her neck to her collarbone, stopping for a moment to nibble at her pulse point the way he knew she liked. Her spine stiffened, but he doubted anyone but him noticed, as the motion pushed her breasts even higher into her tunic’s plunging neckline. Smiling to himself, he let the magic kisses trail lower, between her breasts and across both of them, flicking each nipple before settling on the right in a long suck. Alba’s hands gripped the edge of the table, but she never broke eye contact with her customer, conversation continuing uninterrupted as he suckled her with his magic, one particularly hard suck causing her to bite her lower lip briefly.

Finding a peach in the basket, Asra ran a finger slowly along the crease, magical fingers moving to find her even as the magical lips continued to suckle her. He saw her stance widen, legs spreading slightly as she normally did to accommodate him when he used his hands to please her. His magical hand needed no such aid, but he smiled to see it any way, looking down at the peach as he rolled a thumb against the stem point, flicking it in a way he knew she enjoyed while his magic echoed his motions against her clit. The knuckles on her hands were white, but he didn't stop, flicking the stem again before he plunged two fingers into the peach.

Alba let out a gasp, breasts heaving and face slowly turning red as she fought the moan he could see building in her throat. The peach was as wet as he was certain she was at this point, making soft, liquid noises as he curled his fingers slightly, gently moving them in and out of the ripe fruit. She never took long to come against his fingers, magical or otherwise, and he knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop himself, penetrating the soft peach over and over again as he caressed the stem once more.

“Asra!” she called out suddenly, breasts heaving and face blood red. The doctor was looking at her with a concerned face, starting to move around the table.

“Are you alright?”

He left his peach and the basket on the steps, crossing behind Alba to loop an arm around her waist, pulling her to him gently. “It’s nothing, a bit of a heart complaint that acts up now and again. Probably all the excitement today. She just needs a good lay, I mean, lie down.”

“And some tansy oil,” she muttered against his neck, and only biting the inside of his cheek kept Asra from bursting out in laughter. Oh, she was wicked.

“And some tansy oil. May I finish your order, so I can get her inside?” Something must have changed in his voice, the doctor looking at them both suspiciously before he nodded, stacking up a pile of coins before picking up Alba’s neatly folded package of herbs. “Happy Masquerade!” Asra told him cheerfully before he led Alba into the shop, only stopping to pick up the basket before he kicked the door closed behind them.

“You bastard!” She punched him lightly in the ribs, but she was laughing so he knew she wasn't angry. He pushed her back against the door, nipping at her neck with real teeth before lapping at her throat.

“You loved it, admit it.” She drew his face up to look at hers, eyes huge and hungry in her beautiful mask.

“Just fuck me for real.”

“Such language,” he reprimanded, smiling as he lifted her up, burrowing under her skirts until he found her sex. “Gods, you’re even wetter than the peach.”

From a pocket in her skirt she drew out a small round of sponge, drenching it liberally with a vial she pulled from the same place. Tansy oil, their little precaution against little problems, at least for now. Maybe someday they wouldn't want it anymore. He took the sponge from her, enjoying her gasps as he pushed it up high inside her, blocking the path to her womb. Her fingers were quick with the flies of his laces, dropping the pants around his ankles as she stroked his length, coating him with a quick lubrication spell. “You’re so hard,” she whimpered, legs spreading wider against the door.

“For you,” he whispered, kissing her harshly. “Always for you.” She guided him inside her and they both moaned, her hands moving to hang on to his shoulders as he pulled her thighs up under his arms. He’d woken ready to have her this morning, and he’d had her again after seeing the way her breasts looked in her blue tunic, but as he always told her, the gods knew he could have her a thousand times and want her a thousand times more. She was already tight as a spring from his magical touch outside, so it wouldl be quick, but neither cared. The whole world could disappear when they're together and there's little doubt either would notice. He tried to keep the rhythm of his thrusts slow, to hold this moment longer, to keep her with him until time itself stood still, but he needed her too badly, bruising her lips with his kisses as he moved inside her roughly, beating her head and back against the solid wood of the door. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she cried out, magic flaring against him with her release. Asra tried to hold back, desperately wanting another minute inside her, or hour, or eternity, but she bit his lip and slid her hands down to cup the tight curves of his ass.

“Come to me,” she commanded him, biting him again as her hands and thighs tightened on his flesh. “Come to me, Asra.” He could not but obey, spilling himself inside her with a gasp, pushing in as deep as he could until he was spent. Gently, he lifted her down from the wall, cradling her against him as they both settled exhausted on the floor.

For a while they just snuggled, hearts slowing down to their normal beats, breathing evening out. Asra felt more than heard her chuckle tiredly beside him, head resting on his chest. “I’m going to get you back, when you least expect it.”

“I know,” he told her curly hair, kissing the top of her head absently. “What happens at the Masquerade stays at the Masquerade.”

“Except us.”

“Except us,” he agreed, holding her close as she settled to sleep. They might have happened at the Masquerade, but he’ll never let her go. The only place they’ll stay is together

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on the Arcana 18+ Facebook group and our discussion af the main 6's kinks. Strawberry scene (and most of this) is Serenna's fault.


End file.
